The New Plumber Cadet
Story It’s night time in London. We see someone walk out of a burger place. He’s dressed in a grey zip-up hoodie, the hood over his head to keep warm. As he walks, he stops getting the feeling that he’s being watched ''' Guy: Whoever’s trailing me, I just spent my money on food! '''There is a click of a gun being cocked from the alley behind him. He raises his hands Robber (as he walks out of the shadows): Got anything else runt? The guy slips the right sleeve of his hoodie back, revealing a watch. He unstraps it, and tosses it over without question. But the robber continues to point the gun ''' Guy: Hey, look. I gave you all I have on me. So….you should let me go. '''Just then, Jon runs up Jon: Hey! It’s a Saturday night, and there's a TV show I need to watch! The guy looks at Jon with a confused look Jon: Kid, get out of here! Jon hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Spidermonkey. The guy runs away, screaming. The robber tries to fire his weapon at Spidermonkey but Spidermonkey fires some web out of his tail and in a blink of an eye, the robber is tied upside down with web. The police arrive. Spidermonkey: All yours. Spidermonkey runs away. Back at the guy, he is panting a lot, trying to get his breath back. Guy: What was that thing? I know I’m visiting London to find more interesting stuff to do, but I didn’t want this! The Guy pulls his hood back, revealing it’s yet another alternate Ryan, this one belonging to this universe. But as Jon and Ben are the only ones with access to an Omnitrix, he doesn’t have one of his own. Ryan: Maybe going home is a better option. Spidermonkey shows up in front of him, throwing Ryan into a panic. Ryan: AAAAAAH! DON’T HURT ME! Spidermonkey: Hurt you? Dude, you must know me? Spidermonkey hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts back into Jon. Jon: See you must know me. Ryan: I don’t know who or what you are, or what that weird watch is, but stay away from me! Jon: Really?! I’m a well-known hero. I’m known across the whole world. I’m Jon Marron. Ryan: Well apparently, word of you didn’t reach my hometown, San Francisco. Ryan cringes Ryan: Stupid contacts. Ryan takes contact lenses out of his eyes, throwing them into a nearby trash can. He pulled glasses out of his hoodie pocket and put them on. Jon gasps, realizing who it is...or rather, who he ''thinks ''it is. Jon: Dude, why didn’t you use your Omnitrix to stop the robber? Jon sees Ryan doesn’t have an Omnitrix Jon: So, you’re from this Universe then. Ryan: What’re you talking about!? Man, I must’ve accidentally taken drugs. This is too crazy to be real. Jon: You see an alien, then see it’s me and don’t know me, you must be on something. Ryan: Well sorry for not knowing you! I don’t follow the news, and I’ve never seen you in San Francisco before! Jon: I’ve been there about three years ago. Well at least you are okay. Jon walks off, leaving Ryan where he is. Suddenly, a portal opens and Ryan Prime runs out Ryan Prime: Jon! Vilgax has a bunch of drones and I need you and April to help me bust all of them! No-Omnitrix Ryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ryan Prime sees his counterpart Ryan Prime: Ugh, man! Look dude, I know this is a lot to take in but-. No-Omnitrix Ryan looks to his counterpart’s right wrist, and sees his Omnitrix there No-Omnitrix Ryan: You-you’ve got one of those weird watches. To turn into freaky monsters! Stay away from me! Ryan Prime whacks No-Omnitrix Ryan across the face No-Omnitrix Ryan: Thanks. Ryan Prime: No problem. No-Omnitrix Ryan: So what’s up with the watches? Ryan Prime: Omnitrix. Well, Jon’s is called an ‘Ultimatrix’ but it’s still an Omnitrix. No-Omnitrix Ryan: You have no idea how weird this is. Ryan Prime: I do actually. I’ve been in your situation before. No-Omnitrix Ryan: So who’s this ‘Vilgax’? Ryan Prime: Some alien creep who keeps trying to take my Omnitrix. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Oh. So...Aliens exists, and their DNA is kept in a watch. Eh, I can believe that. Not as weird as a watch that can summon spirits that make weird things happen when you insert a metal. Ryan Prime: Anyway, I guess the only way for you to truly get what I mean is to show you. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Wait..what!? No-Omnitrix Ryan groans No-Omnitrix Ryan: And that’s what I get for being curious. Get Jon and let’s get this over with. Ryan Prime pulls out his Plumber’s Badge and turns on the com-link Ryan Prime (through the badge): Jon? You there? Jon (Plumber’s Badge): Hey, do you need me at your dimension again? Ryan Prime: Yeah. Kinda picked up a passenger though. Another me to be precise. Jon (Plumber’s Badge): You Omnitrix signal seems to be in my Universe, and in the same place I met a different version of you. I’ll be there soon. Ryan Prime: Great. Ryan Prime turns off the com-link, and pockets the badge Ryan Prime: Three….Two...One... Jon arrive, as XLR8, and hits the Ultimatrix symbol, reverting back into Human form. Jon: So why did you need me here, considering this isn’t your plain, so to speak. Ryan Prime: Vilgax is invading, and he has too many drones for me to beat alone. I want you to be my back-up. Just then, Vilgax from Ryan’s dimension arrives with all of his drones. Jon: I swear I only met you yesterday. Vilgax: Indeed we did. The drones start to attack, by firing lasers at Jon, Ryan Prime and No Omnitrix Ryan. The three of them hide behind some stone slabs. Jon: Since you have no watch, stay here. Jon jumps over and hits the Ultimatrix, transforming into Wildvine. Wildvine destroys some of the drones. Ryan Prime: My turn. Watch and learn. Ryan Prime hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast. Ryan Prime destroys the rest of the drones. Wildvine: Nice work. The portal is still open. Keep him there! Vilgax picks up Heatblast and chucks him into a building, near No Omnitrix Ryan. Wildvine goes to attack Vilgax but Vilgax grabs hold of him and throws him into the floor. Vilgax: You are weaker than I thought. Both Wildvine and Ryan Prime get up. Vilgax is about to attack them, but No Watch Ryan throws a stone at Vilgax. Vilgax: Insolent pest! Vilgax goes to punch No Omnitrix Ryan but Ryan Prime throws a fireball at Vilgax, knocking him back. Ryan Prime goes after Vilgax. Wildvine: Want to help out more? Vilgax punches Ryan Prime back and then sees Wildvine and No Omnitrix Ryan. No Omnitrix Ryan has a Wildvine seed while Wildvine has his arm stretched so it’s like a catapult. No Omnitrix Ryan pulls back Wildvine’s arm and then flings the seed at Vilgax, causing him to get knocked back. Ryan Prime then fires a big fireball at Vilgax, knocking him back into the portal. Both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix time out, causing Ryan Prime and Jon to revert into their Human forms. Jon: You okay? No-Omnitrix Ryan: Fine. Suddenly, Vilgax reaches through the portal, and grabs Ryan Prime by the neck No-Omnitrix Ryan: NO! Vilgax drags Ryan Prime back through the portal, which closes behind him No-Omnitrix Ryan: We’ve gotta help Ryan! Who knows what Vilgax will do to him! He sighs, looking to his Omnitrix-less right wrist No-Omnitrix Ryan: Wish I could be better help. Jon: You can, with training. No-Omnitrix Ryan: But what am I good for without an Omnitrix? All I’d do is get in the way. I didn’t even come up with that strategy we used on Squidface. Jon: Already got the nickname for him. You helped us stop Vilgax when I was Wildvine you know. Using a Wildvine seed at Vilgax causing him to go near the portal. That was brave. What do you want to be? No-Omnitrix Ryan sighs No-Omnitrix Ryan: In all honesty, I guess I want to be you and Ryan. A better me, one who can help people without getting in trouble and needing help himself.” Jon: That can be arranged you know. Jon hands No Omnitrix Ryan a flyer of the Plumber base in London. There is an address on there too. Jon: Come here if you wish. I’ll be there the rest of the day. Jon walks off, towards the Plumber base. No-Omnitrix Ryan stares at the flyer for a few minutes, then smirks. No-Omnitrix Ryan: It’s hero time. No-Omnitrix Ryan runs in the same direction Jon went, eventually arriving at the address No-Omnitrix Ryan: Alright. Well, goodbye to my old life. No-Omnitrix Ryan walks up to the front door No-Omnitrix Ryan: Just wish I knew if this was an alien thing, like before with the Omnitrix. No-Omnitrix Ryan sees a doorbell No-Omnitrix Ryan: Well that’s embarassing. No-Omnitrix Ryan rings the doorbell. The door suddenly opens showing a small, quite cramped elevator. No-Omnitrix Ryan gets in and then the elevator speeds down to the basement really fast. The elevator stops and the doors open, showing a big room with loads of computers and some aliens in white plumber suits. No-Omnitrix Ryan: The phrase ‘bigger on the inside’ comes to mind. Jon is in the middle of the room, near a big huge computer screen. April is also there with Jon. No-Omnitrix Ryan walks up behind them April: Who it that? Jon turns round seeing No-Omnitrix Ryan. Jon: Hey. Thought you may come along. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Us alternate counterparts have to stick together. April: I’m going to look around the town on patrol. I’ll report back if there’s anything major. Jon: Got it sis. April smiles at No-Omnitrix Ryan and then walks out of the Plumber base. No-Omnitrix Ryan: I got a really weird vibe from her when she smiled at me. You think she’s got a crush on the other me? Jon (raising an eyebrow): April, liking Ryan? Seriously. They’ve only met for a few minutes. Wait do you have a crush on her? No-Omnitrix Ryan: NO! I just found it weird. She must’ve thought I was the other me. Jon: Yeah maybe. I never mentioned that you were here, the one with no Omnitrix. So, want to be shown around? No-Omnitrix Ryan: Eh, I think I got the gist when I came in. Besides, Ryan isn’t going to save himself. If it took three of us to take Squid ward down, I’d hate to see what he’d do to one person. Jon: That’s a name I never thought Vilgax would be called. I’m sure Ryan can take care of Vilgax by himself. Plus, travelling dimensions is a bad idea, considering the gaps between them are more open for no reason. Ryan is capable of looking after himself. If you want to be a Plumber, you need to think about people in this Universe only.” No-Omnitrix Ryan sighs No-Omnitrix Ryan: You’re right. Hmm….Is there a way to pull Ryan from another universe without ripping holes? No-Omnitrix Ryan sighs again No-Omnitrix Ryan: Jon, look. I know I have to think of the people here, but I’m more worried because...well...he’s me. And while he has an Omnitrix, I don’t feel safe knowing he could be killed. I guess I’m not cut out to be a Plumber. Sorry to have wasted your time. No-Omnitrix Ryan starts to walk away, then stops No-Omnitrix Ryan (Still facing away from Jon): Guess I was right all along. Without an Omnitrix, I’m nothing more than a pathetic, worthless loser who can’t do anything right. Jon walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Jon: Wanting to help others is a good thing. But Ryan has an Omnitrix, yes he maybe new at using it, but he’s a hero. Ryan can look after himself, he can beat Forever Knights, Dr. Animo, Vilgax and whoever attacks him. The last thing he’d want, and I’d want, is for someone else to die in our name. It’s happened before with my best friend when Ulticon attacked. He got loose from the Ultimatrix and was able to destroy the majority of London and killed many, many people. But all I wanted to do was stop him, save the people I loved and the people who are here. Tell me one thing, who do you love, trust, think about the most? Just pick one person. No-Omnitrix Ryan pauses to think, then his face falls to become depressed No-Omnitrix Ryan: I can’t just pick one. I guess I’d have to say everyone in my family. Mom, Dad, my sister, my cousins, everyone. I know what I have to do Jon. But how do I do it? Jon hands Ryan a Plumber’s gun. Jon: The job’s yours if you want it? Jon’s phone goes off and he picks it up, answering it. Jon: Hey…..you found something?.....Level 3? That level of danger?.....right. I’m on my way. And maybe another person. *'Jon looks at No-Omnitrix Ryan, seeing if he’d like to help out. No-Omnitrix Ryan twirls the gun on his finger western-style.' No-Omnitrix Ryan: Let’s do this thing. Jon: We’re on our way April! Jon hangs up. Jon and No-Omnitrix Ryan run out of the Plumber base and end up downtown April is hiding behind a car while about 15 robbers are robbing a bank. 4 of them are outside of the bank, firing at April. Jon and No-Omnitrix Ryan arrive and go to April, also hiding. April: So he’s helping too then? Nice. Jon: So, 4 robbers ahead. Any hostages inside? April: Haven’t had a chance to look. Jon: Right. Ryan, stun mode. Let’s see how you take them four down. We are here if you need us, hero. No-Omnitrix Ryan smiles No-Omnitrix Ryan: When I give the signal, one of you, or both if you like, go check for hostages. You won’t miss it, not when I’ve said it before. Ryan rolls out from behind the car No-Omnitrix Ryan: Hey losers! The Robbers stop shooting ''' No-Omnitrix Ryan: Big mistake coming to this bank. Not when me and my friends are here! It’s hero time! '''No-Omnitrix Ryan fires the gun, stunning all four of them. Jon runs towards the side of the bank, running towards the wall. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ghostfreak and fazes through the wall. Jon sees the other 11 robbers and counts about 30 hostages. Ghostfreak goes back outside to April and Ryan. Ghostfreak: There’s about 30 hostages in there and 11 robbers with guns. They aren’t afraid to use them. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Well, neither am I. He holds up his gun, as well as those from the four robbers April: What do you suggest Ryan? No-Omnitrix Ryan: I think the two of us should go in to distract the robbers, while Jon sneaks in with the Ultimatrix, and takes them out. April: Any objections Jon? Ghostfreak: “Solid plan. For a self-doubter. Ghostfreak hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8. XLR8: Ready when you two are. April: On your go Ryan. No-Omnitrix Ryan looks to see if the coast is clear, then gives the thumbs up to April. The two of them burst into the bank No-Omnitrix Ryan: Alright, drop your weapons punks, or we’ll start using ours. One robbers throws a knife at No-Omnitrix Ryan, but April pushes him out of the way, getting a deep cut on her arm. No-Omnitrix Ryan: No! Why did you have to go and do that!? A sudden rage builds up inside No-Omnitrix Ryan. He cocks his gun, pointing it at the robber who threw the knife. He has a gun pointed at Ryan No-Omnitrix Ryan: I swear, I will end you if you even so much as think of shooting that gun. XLR8 runs in, taking all the weapons from the robbers and tying them up fast with rope. XLR8 sees April on the floor holding her arm. The Police enter and take the hostages outside. XLR8 goes over to April. No-Omnitrix Ryan: She’s hurt. One of those guys threw a knife, and she took it for me. XLR8: Right. Hold on! XLR8 picks April up and grabs No-Omnitrix Ryan and runs off. At the Plumbers base, April is in the medical room. No-Omnitrix Ryan and Jon, in Human form, are waiting outside. Jon: You did well today. No-Omnitrix Ryan: I suppose. I still feel like it was my fault she got knifed though. I know it wasn’t, but still. Wonder what happened to Ryan though. Ryan Prime enters the room Ryan Prime: I managed to trick Squid face into opening a gateway into The Null Void. Kind of an interdimensional prison. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Awesome! Both Ryan's’ high five Ryan Prime (to Jon): So what happened after I was taken? Jon: Well Ryan here was worried about you, not wanting to think anything bad would happen to you. He wanted to go after you since he was another version of you, but I told him you could look after yourself. And I was right. Then we all took down some robbers and saved 30 odd hostages using Ryan’s plan. And if he really wants to, he can become a Plumber today. As a Magister, I can make people Plumber’s, Magisters, and whatnot. April walks out of the medical room with her right arm in a sling. She goes to Jon and hugs him. Jon hugs back. April then notices Ryan Prime and No-Omnitrix Ryan. April: Two Ryan’s in the same dimension. This could be bad. And don’t blame yourself Ryan for what happened. I chose to take the knife. It’s part of the job. Jon (To No-Omnitrix Ryan): So, how about staying here permanently, Plumber? Jon holds out his hand. No-Omnitrix Ryan takes it, a smirk on his face No-Omnitrix Ryan: Pleasure’s all mine. Ryan Prime: Great to see myself this way. No-Omnitrix Ryan hugs his counterpart No-Omnitrix Ryan: Thanks for showing up. The two break apart. Ryan Prime ruffles No-Omnitrix Ryan’s hair Ryan Prime: Keep up the good work me. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Well, I wouldn’t be a Plumber if it wasn't for you. Ryan Prime: I suppose. See ya around. No-Omnitrix Ryan: Not too soon I hope. Both Ryan’s laugh. Ryan Prime opens a portal, and goes home No-Omnitrix Ryan: So what now Jon? Jon: A bit of training for you to sharpen your skills for a few days. Every Plumber has to go through it. April: I’ll talk to Magister Trill and see if he can get a training session done for Ryan. April walks off Jon: So, your training starts tomorrow. See, you don't need a watch to be a hero. Jon and Ryan laugh and walk out of the Plumber base. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Ryan McCrimmon (Prime) Ryan McCrimmon (Plumber Heroes) Villains Vilgax (Ryan Prime Dimension) Robbers Aliens Used Jon *Spidermonkey *Wildvine *Ghostfreak *XLR8 Ryan Prime *Heatblast Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Series